A Little Mishap
by Vampire Isirith
Summary: She was going to kill McGonagall! Sent back into the past Hermione finds herself caught in the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. She certainly was not expecting this and even less for feelings to start forming for a certain Founder. My second founder fic.
1. Prologe: Just Helping

Prologue

Just Helping

Hermione looked around the room, cautious to see if anyone else was there. She spotted no one coming and walked on down the hallway. She went down to the door at the end of the hallway. Grasping the cold bronze door knob she through open the door. It opened with a creak of its old hinges.

Professor McGonagall had asked her to come and get lion's mane hair for a potion she was trying out. It was an active ingredient that was stored in the old cellar at the end of the very corridor that Hermione had just been in. You had to have a teacher's permission to come into this room because it held volatile chemicals and some of the old pranks stored from years past

Since Hermione was now working as her assistant during the war to further along her training she was usually asked to do things like this. She didn't mind. She liked watching and learning what McGonagall taught her. It was useful and would help her when Harry, Ron, and she went out to get the Horcruxes in a few weeks time.

Hermione spotted the bottle of the hair on top of a shelf and groaned. She wasn't short by any means. She was a pleasant five foot six inches, an average height for girls her age. But the idiot who had stored this ingredient last was obviously very tall because it was at the top of the eight foot shelves.

She looked around for a chair or a stool that she could stand on but found none. Instead she grabbed one of the wooden crates and pushed it in front of the shelves. She got on top of the crate and reached up to the bottle.

One the bottle was in hand; fate deemed it funny to mess around with her. She slipped from atop the box and crashed down hard on the stone floor on her rear. Annoyed, she shook her hair from her face as she rubbed the sore spot on her pelvis.

The box she had just been standing on had somehow broken in half and some of the contents were now out of the box. She looked as an odd contraption rolled out of the crack, hitting her on the foot. She set the bottle down on the floor while grabbing the contraption.

The contraption had what appeared to be an eye in the center of it with six silver rings around it. Holding the inside things was a large silver ring with odd looking runes etched into it. Attached to it was a cord that appeared to be made of twenty four karat gold.

In response to her picking the contraption up the eye opened up, revealing it was a gold eye, and they stared at her, blinking at the same time. The cord wrapped around her arm up to her elbow tightly.

"What the?" Hermione gasped. She tried to pull the cord but it held fast and tight.

A bright white light spread from the six whirling gold rings up Hermione's arm. She tried to drop the thing but it was like it was super glued to her hand. The light spread up her arm and then over her body. She tried to call for help but by this time the light had reached her throat, effectively silencing her.

With one blinding flash of light, Hermione was no longer laying on the ground where she had once been.

Harry opened the door lightly, poking his head in to look around the room. "Hermione? Hermione, Professor McGonagall is wondering where her lion's mane hair is. Hermione?"

He noticed that the bottle of the ingredient in question was lying on the floor, tipped over from Hermione's sudden departure. He looked at the shelves and then the split in half box. On the side it was stamped with FALUTY EXPERIMENTAL TIME TRAVEL DEVICES: DO NOT OPEN BOX! in bold red lettering.

"Not good," he grimaced looking at the items scattered on the floor. "What...I suppose when have you gotten your self into Mione?"

* * *

Hello, Vampire Isirith here. I have been looking at the Godric/Hermione fics and just noticed that there are only two and neither are finished. Murphy's Law was a great fic to read but the author hasn't updated in quite a while. I have been writing a Salazar/Hermione one for a while and decided that I would try my fate in this category.

I hope you enjoy this start of my new fic.


	2. What One Should Know

I was browsing through some of my files and I found this fic. I hadn't relaized it had been so long since I had updated this one. Two years? TWO whole freaking years. I've never let something go so long. I'm really sorry for making anyone who read this and liked it, and evens bothers to check if I've updated wait so damn long. So after much ado--like two years worth heh heh--I present chapter one of my Hermione and Godric. Long time coming ain't it?

* * *

Chapter 1

What One Should Know

There were three things that Hermione knew for sure.

One: She was in a lot of pain.

Her back was throbbing from the force of whatever she had landed, smashed, or whatever she had done hit her with. Her head had a dull throb in the back as she lay against the hard cold surface she was on.

Two: She had no clue where she was.

She knew that she was on something cold, hard, and hurting her lower back. She wanted to be given some sign of where she was. Honestly she could look around but her eyes weren't opening even though she was trying her hardest to open the damn things. Her eyes just weren't listening to her and neither were any of her other muscles.

Three: She was going to kill McGonagall.

It was all McGonagall fault that she was in…whatever place she was in. She knew that she wasn't in storage cupboard because she could feel the wind on her face. It was ruffling through her hair as she lay on whatever and wherever she was.

Deciding that she couldn't lay there forever she figured she might as well try and get her body moving. She started with her little finger. She could feel the appendage twitch lightly as she concentrated with all her might. Dear God, she thought, this is going to take forever. She was going to have to keep trying for a while to get even her hand to move the slightest.

After three hours of concentrating on each part of her body Hermione was finally able to open her eyelids. She found that she was staring at a rock ceiling. The rock was uneven and had stalactites hanging down from the roof, telling her she was deep in a cave. She watched as water dripped from one of the little cones dangling precariously above her.

Least that told her in what she was if not where. Rolling to her stomach, Hermione slowly pushed herself up on her hands. She continued to push until her arms were fully extended. Her eyes went wide as she saw where the cord had been burned into her flesh. It went all the way up from her palm and up to her elbow, which she could see because her sleeve had been ripped off, and was a dark red welt sort of item.

Pushing her self up she plopped down until she was sitting on her throbbing rump. By some heavenly miracle there was a stalactite behind her that she could lean against. She let her head rest against the cold rock while she looked to see if she had any other cuts. The search revealed that was a no.

Carefully pulling herself to her feet Hermione began to walk to where she saw a small light and where the light wind was coming from. She made it to the mouth of the cave and was gifted with light from a full moon to see where she was.

From what she could see she was in the Dark Forest, very deep in the forest it seemed. This looked…well like every other part of the Dark Forest. Wonderful. She had no freaking clue how long it would take her to get out and back to the castle, her whole body throbbed and she was hungry.

Mentally preparing for the pain that was about to come from anymore walking, she heard a crunch of leaves. Something was walking this way. She quickly ducked back into the cave behind a small pile of rocks. The footsteps grew louder and closer. Pulling out her wand she pointed it to approximately where the noise was coming from.

She first saw a limb move and then a figure's outline. When the person stepped into the small clearing that was near the cave mouth she saw him clearly. It was definitely a man with long hair to about mid-back. He stood tall, about six and half feet she would guess, and the cloak he wore hung over his broad shoulders. He was looking to and fro, obviously trying to find something.

She figured this was her best bet to get out of the forest. Standing up, Hermione called out, "Excuse me?"

The man turned towards her and pointed his wand at her. He said something in a deep resonating voice in a language that she didn't understand. When she shrugged he said something else. He sounded like he was either angry or confused. She couldn't tell.

"I don't know what you're saying," Hermione said.

The man looked confused for a minute. Then a light flashed and Hermione saw black.

* * *

Godric looked down at the strange girl as she lay on the ground. She was wearing some of the oddest clothes he had ever seen. On her legs were a tight blue material and her torso was covered with only a pink top that had no sleeves. Had this girl no decency or maybe no money to buy proper apparel?

"Godric? Where is it you have gotten to?" called Salazar behind him. He turned to see the elder man walk into the clearing. He was only four years older, actually.

"I am here, my friend," he replied. "You need not make so much ruckus. Some creature will surely find you most annoying and wish to finally rid the world of your sorry arse."

He could see in the moonlight that the snake master was giving him a dirty look. The snake master brushed aside a strand of hair hanging in his face. An eyebrow went up as he spotted the unconscious girl.

"Should I even ask about this?" he voice was filled with utter sarcasm.

"She came crawling out of Nottingim's Cave sputtering out this ridiculous sounding language. Tell me, my friend, have you ever seen such apparel as she is wearing?" Godric asked. Salazar had done quite a bit of traveling in his twenty and seven years of life, much more so than Godric had. If anyone could explain the odd clothing than it was his easily aggravated reptilian friend.

Crouching near the girl, Salazar looked over the woman. She was young in the face, maybe seven or eight years into her second decade. No more than that. Her arms bore a few scratches, most likely from her adventures in the cave. The material stretched over her chest was silk in nature, like that he had seen in Asia but the material on her legs he had no clue as to what it was. It was too rough to be leather.

"I do find that I've never seen a design quite like this," he noted to Godric, who hovered over his shoulder. That was one of his many irritating habits but one he couldn't be broken of.

"I think it best if we get this young woman up the castle lest she catch her death of cold. Such scantily clothed is she." Godric did a quick flick of his wand, causing the young girl to rise about three feet off the air.

"I will follow your lead, my friend," Salazar said with a sigh. He had a feeling that something, maybe everything was about to get interesting in his life. And God help him if it did.


End file.
